Synopsis of the Rest of Election Effect: 2012
by sequestration13
Summary: What would have happened in the rest of Election Effect: 2012. "DLC" requests are being taken.


Synopsis of the rest of Election Effect:

The President beats back several attempts at conservative domination in several areas, including:

Battling an African-American pizza mogul in Omaha to save a wealthy investor,

Confronting OWS and harnessing their power

Defeating the leader of Intersection Satellite Navigation's (a conservative SuperPAC) coup attempt in Charlotte

Working to reverse the defense sequestration in 2013

Swooping into San Francisco to save the secret ingredient to the Petri Dish, the Expediter

Taking the fight to the Conservative Party in Tampa

Staring down Sirius at their secret headquarters in Key West

And battling back to seize Washington DC

The Petri Dish (an airborne construct) flies into Washington DC to link up with the Expediter, which turns out to be the USS Abraham Lincoln. The EES determines the likelihood of the Expediter surviving the trip from Norfolk. However, it fails to fire. Taking a dinghy to the carrier, the President attempts to activate the Petri Dish to solve the imminent threat on Washington DC. However, the Independent Senator from Connecticut is waiting for them.

The Senator tells the President that what he has done was for the benefit of America. By trying to control the Conservative Party, the result would be a far better Liberal Party. The President buys none of it and convinces the Senator of the wrongs he has done. The Senator turns out to be indoctrinated, and realizes it, therefore shooting himself. The Minority Leader comes aboard the ship, but is mortally wounded by an IED that Sirius planted inside its leader should he fall.

The President continues on until he reaches the Petri Dish. He is mysteriously teleported to his home in Chicago. The President meets with the Expediter, who turns out to be a hologram of former US President Abraham Lincoln. The Expediter explains that he was a construct from the Founding Fathers, designed to work with the Petri Dish. The knowledge of the Petri Dish was from Thomas Jefferson's research.

After asking what its purpose was, the Expediter explains that it was designed to control the Conservative Party because the governed would always rebel against the governors once the governors' realized their full potential to create a totalitarian regime. The Conservative Party is the Expediter's solution to curb the expansion of government. However, since the President has changed the variables, the solution won't work anymore. A new solution must be made:

The President has thought about **DESTROY**ing the Conservative party, but in doing so, the nation would be completely devastated from the loss of nearly half of the country. There would also be no guarantee that the government could stop advancing.

The President thinks he can temporarily **CONTROL** the Conservative party, but the conservatives would remain free to challenge future administrations, possibly continuing the cycle.

There is a third option: the President can **SYNTHESIZE **Conservatives and Liberals together. This would prevent the government from overreaching forever. The Expediter describes it as the best choice.

After making his decision, a (Red/Blue/Green) pulse races across the nation, enveloping everything in the country. The Petri Dish breaks up and falls into the Potomac River, with the President still in it. Air Force One outruns the pulse and ends up ditching in the ocean. The Cabinet looks out at the sunset and cheers, but is saddened with the knowledge that the President is probably dead.

The credits roll, and the following message appears:

_President [REDACTED] has become a legend by ending the Conservative Threat. Now, you can build on that legacy with further gameplay and downloadable content._

* * *

Author's Note: I am deeply heartened by the response Election Effect: 2012 has produced and I am thankful to have had the opportunity to share it with you. EE:2012 was taken off because it used real names in a way that some might have considered defamatory. I stress again that Election Effect was a parody of the political environment today. Any theories or extrapolations that conflict with the "artistic vision" of the ending will not be adopted in a new ending. DLC requests may be met, but in a similar format to above and with 800 Microsoft Points or $9.99. (Kidding about the money).

Mass Effect, Mass Effect 3, its storyline, characters, and script are trademarks and the property of Bioware, a division of Electronic Arts. No copyright infringement was intended and no profits will be made by the posting of Election Effect 2012 or Synopsis of the Rest of Election Effect: 2012. The user sequestration13 understands that Bioware and Electronic Arts are the rightful and legitimate copyright holders of the script.


End file.
